A Crazy Thing Called Time and Space (roleplay)
'A Crazy Thing Called Time and Space '''is the fourth roleplay of the [[ROBLOX Doctor Who: Unseen Adventures II|second series of ''ROBLOX Doctor Who: Unseen Adventures]]. It featured the Eleventh, Twelfth, Fourteenth, Thirty-Third Doctors and the Master. It is the ninth roleplay overall. Synopsis A few of the incarnations of the Doctor arrive at the Pinewood time travel lobby, deciding to check it out, they try two of the destinations. Plot The Eleventh, Twelfth, Fourteenth Doctors and the Master encounter each other at the Pinewood time travel lobby, where they go through a gateway which leads to North America, approximately 170,000 years ago. After arriving at their destination, an avalanche occurs which causes them to fall down the mountain and onto the snow below. There they meet the Thirty-Third Doctor and have a brief conversation with him but soon after night falls and a Yeti controlled by the Great Intelligence attacks them, which slays the Thirty-Third Doctor and the Master, sending them back to the lobby. After being slain they spectate the remaining survivors, who are also eventually slain by the Yeti and brought back to the lobby. After reuniting, they decide to go in the gateway which leads to a Caribbean island. But the Master is separated from the group when he is sucked into another gateway leading to the island but at a future point in time. In the present, the rest of the team are placed on a pirate ship which is heading toward the island, but a storm strikes and a creature resembling the Kraken attacks the boat, but they fail to stop it from destroying the boat and they wash-up onto the shore of the island. There, they roam around the island whilst following the captain of the ship until a tsunami wave strikes the island which causes them to nearly perish. After nearly being slain by the tsunami wave, the crew head up toward a cove, where they encounter the Undead. Eventually after trying to fend it off, they manage to trap it in one position so they can slay it, but the Fourteenth Doctor "accidentally" frees the Undead, causing it to kill everyone in the crew. After being brought back to the lobby, they head back to the North American gateway after complaining about Fourteen's actions. Once they return to North America, they repeat the process they had done before and manage to avoid the Yeti's ambush and take refugee in a cave full of cavemen, but in the middle of the night the Yeti attempts to capture the Eleventh Doctor but they manage to fend it off and save Eleven from capture. After staying the night, in the morning they go look for items they can use to slay the Yeti but during this, the Yeti ambushes them once again, slaying the Twelfth and Fourteenth Doctor. The Yeti then catches up to them and proceeds to slay the Master right before his escape. The Eleventh and Thirty-Third Doctors then make it inside of the Yeti's cave, where they manage to slay it using bows with toxic arrows that they received from the cavemen. Afterwards, they head to the escape gateway and reunite with the others once more before parting ways to continue on with their travels throughout the universe. Characters * Eleventh Doctor * Twelfth Doctor * Fourteenth Doctor * Thirty-Third Doctor * The Master * Robot Yeti * Pirate captain * Cavemen Trivia * The roleplay's title is based of the Queen song "Crazy Little Thing Called Love". Category:Roleplays